Paul Jackson
Sergeant Paul Jackson was an operator who served in the 1st Force Recon Division of the United States Marine Corps. Biography Early Life Paul Jackson was born in South Carolina, U.S.A. to a military family on January 22nd, 1984. For most of his childhood, Jackson would listen to his father tell him of his life as a United States Marine, all the way from the Battle of Khe Sahn to the fall of Saigon. On September 11, 2001, Jackson turned on his T.V. just as the last tower had fallen. Knowing that he had two choices, a military career or a good education, Jackson chose the latter; the time was not ready for him to continue in his father's footsteps as a U.S. Marine. Jackson graduated college and enlisted as a Private in the U.S. Marines; and, after nine weeks of training and three and a half years of active duty at Camp Pendleton, California, he reached the rank of sergeant. Camp Pendelton, California Jackson graduated college and enlisted as a Private in the U.S. Marines; and, after nine weeks of training and three and a half years of active duty at Camp Pendleton, California, he reached the rank of sergeant. On June 25, 2011, Jackson and other fellow U.S. Marines sat around a small flat-screen T.V., watching in dismay as President Al-Fulani was executed by Khaled Al-Asad. Jackson stood up, unholstered his USP .45, and pressed it against the T.V., saying, "Welcome to my world, Al-Asad!" A week later, on July 2, 2011, Sgt. Jackson, Lt. Vasquez, and the rest of 1st Force Recon loaded up their gear on an aircraft carrier and shipped out to the Persian Gulf where they then launched the invasion the next day. Eastern Province, Saudia Arabia At 13:45, the invasion began. Jackson cocked his M4A1 rifle, knowing that a firefight was imminent. As the Black Hawks got into position, hovering three stories above the ground, Jackson and a fellow Marine slid down a rope which was attached to the Black Hawk. Lt. Vasquez, Cpl. Massey, and Sgt. Jackson made their way to the first target building, breached it, and cleared it of enemy opposition; but, Al-Asad was not among dead, as Jackson had hoped. They then made their way to the second target building; unfortunately, on their way there, Jackson lost a few good friends; some to grenades, and some to enemy fire. As resolve replaced sense of loss, and mountains of adrenaline replaced the pain that was felt when a burning car exploded, Jackson fought, killing any OpFor that stood in his way; but, he did so with no thought of revenge on his mind. As they approached the second target building, they lined up and repeated the breaching procedure that they did on the first; but, they did not come upon enemy opposition until they got near the control room. Once they reached the control room, the adrenaline kicked in again as Jackson and his fellow Marines rushed the OpFor soldiers head on. Jackson spotted a shotgun leaning on a cubicle wall, grabbed it, and ran from room to room starting from left to right. However, the real danger to his men was the OpFor with RPGs who were aiming them from the balcony. Jackson took his M4A1 and popped a few rounds, killing them. After ten minutes of heavy firefight, Vasquez and his men made their way into an open area with an island that held a tree; no enemy opposition encountered. As they made their way up the stairs, Jackson noticed the OpFor that had followed them from the area near the first target building. Jackson payed no heed to them and walked up the second flight of stairs, his fellow Marines following in suit. As they drew near to the broadcasting room, Jackson made room for his fellow Marines to line up for their third breach of the day. Unfortuantely, it was for naught. The Marines realized that they had been given false intel on Al-Asad's supposed location. A minute later, Lt. Vasquez got word from high command that one of their Abram tanks was stuck in a bog and that their assignment was to assist in fending off the opposing OpFor, and, if necessary, crush them. Al Qunfudhah, Makkah Province, Saudia Arabia After a day's travel across Saudia Arabia, Jackson and his fellow Marines, with night-vision goggles on, assaulted a building that was near the Red Sea. During the assault, Roycewicz came under attack, and was nearly killed by an OpFor opperative; but, out of reflex, Jackson wounded him with his USP .45 and Roycewicz finished him off with his M4A1 rifle. When the job was near the half-way point, Sgt. Jackson, under the order of Lt. Vasquez, took up a fallen comrade's Javelin and immediately, under heavy enemy fire, put less than half a dozen enemy tanks out of commision. Once the enemy showed signs of retreat, Vasquez and Jackson received a message of distress from a crew member of the Abram tank. Lt. Vasquez acknowledged the call for help; and, he and his men double-timed it with their rifles in hand. After a few minutes of running, through what was like a maze, Vasquez and his men scattered to their chosen position and took out any OpFor operator that had an RPG; the consequence of failing to do so would prove disasterous.